Sandover Village
Sandover Village is the first major hub location in The Precursor Legacy. It is a stretch of land on the south side of the continent, home to the protagonists, Jak and Daxter, and their acquaintances, Samos Hagai and Keira. Its residents number ten in total, including a Mayor to govern, a Farmer to provide produce and raise yakows, a Fisherman, and a geographical Explorer, among others. It is surrounded by peripheral locations such as Forbidden Jungle and Sentinel Beach, including those off Sandover's bay, two separate island locations known as Misty Island and Geyser Rock. History ''The Precursor Legacy'' In The Precursor Legacy, Sandover was featured as the first hub location out of three. It was governed by the Mayor and watched over by the wise sage of green eco, Samos Hagai. It was here that Jak could collect six power cells out of the twenty he needed to power the heat shield for the A-Grav Zoomer to travel over Fire Canyon and further his journey north. He obtained two from the Mayor, who gave him a power cell in exchange for ninety Precursor orbs and later gave him a power cell for completing the mission "Unblock the eco beam", one from the Explorer, his uncle, for a ninety orb trade, one from the Sculptor for retrieving his runaway muse, one from the Farmer for herding his yakows back into their pen, two power cells for a 120 orb trade each from the oracle, and one for freeing seven scout flies. ''Jak II'' Sandover Village appeared briefly as the stage for the opening cinematic in Jak II. Jak, Daxter, Keira, and Samos are seen surveying the rift rider and rift gate before launching themselves into the future, leaving Sandover Village in the hands of the legion of metal heads that were released by the opening of the rift gate. After arriving to the future and going on a mission to Dead Town ("Protect site in Dead Town"), Jak discovers Samos' now-decrepit hut, referred to as the sacred site, and realizes that they are in the future, and that the sacred site and surrounding areas are now the ruins of what was once Sandover Village. Geography Overview Sandover Village consists of one primary collection of huts, four islets, and two beaches. Samos' hut lies on the southernmost side of the village, resting on an islet held up by a rock plateau. That islet then connects to an intermediate islet by a wooden bridge, which draws a bridge to the central part of the village that contains three huts and a docking station for the Fisherman's speedboat. To the northwest and northeast of the central village lie the Sculptor's hut and the Birdwatcher's hut, respectively, accessible via two small wooden bridges. On the northeastern side of the village, just ahead of the Birdwatcher's hut, lies a beach which is home to the Farmer and his hut, as well as his pen of yakows and a stretch of rice paddies. Location The village is located in front of the entrance to a massive jungle, and at the bottom of a grassy mountain with canyons of lava on top. It neighbors Sentinel Beach, which is located by following a wood bridge ahead of the Sculptor's hut. An oracle also resides in a cavern located to the south of the farm, which is accessible via two minor islets. Environment Sandover Village is a tropical environment with sandy beaches, palm trees, and grassy cliffs. It consists of stone-made huts, stone and wooden decor, and minimal establishments. It derives its power from a source of blue eco in Forbidden Jungle, which is routed using towers to the Mayor's hut. The hut receives the blue eco beam and converts it to energy for the village.Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy The receiver is in the form of a large windmill, being one of two windmills, the other located on top of Samos' hut. Trivia *Sandover Village makes an appearance as a stage in the PlayStation 3 title, PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. *The village's appearance in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale bears resemblance to its concept art in The Precursor Legacy, as opposed to the design shown in the final game. Jak II glitch :See more: Bugs In Jak II, Sandover Village can be accessed through a glitch in the opening cutscene. However, none of the surrounding areas (Sentinel Beach, Fire Canyon, and Forbidden Jungle) can be accessed and are instead replaced by empty space. The area is somewhat difficult to explore due to some environments not rendering and due to lack of collision detection on much of the map. A notable element is how crates appear in locations where there used to be locked boxes in The Precursor Legacy. According to the map, Sandover Village is actually in the heart of Haven City instead of its canonical location of Dead Town. The entrance to Forbidden Jungle is right on the edge of where the entire street for Main Town after the green barrier fades. References Category:Locations in The Precursor Legacy Category:Locations in Jak II